The Two Detectives
by Darquesse.Cain
Summary: This fanfiction features Valduggery, Ghanith and... Just read it.
1. Christmas

**Alright people. This is Valduggery. I deeply apologise for really failing at continuing one story. HOWEVER! Because I am me and I feel like a fresh start I hereby announce I am going to discontinue all of my other Fanfictions (GASP!) yes I know. Except maybe Skulls & Roses cause I'm swear I'm getting something with that, I don't know what. But something. Anyways please Review and enjoy! Val's 21 by the way.**

Snow sparkled on Valkyrie's eyelashes as she accompanied Skulduggery in the park. They were looking for something, Valkyrie wasn't exactly sure what but Skulduggery had convinced her earlier that he'd do the looking.

"Skul, I'm sorry but what are we looking for?" Valkyrie said not moving her eyes from the path,

"What am _I _looking for?" He replied in his velvet voice,

Valkyrie sighed "What are _you_ looking for then?"

"Clues,"

"Yeah but for what kind of clues?" she rolled her eyes. Skulduggery didn't answer, "I know what clues are but honestly. Look, theres nothing here! It's Christmas, we should be inside cuddling by the fire and exchanging prezzies, not looking for _clues_," Valkyrie said the word with somewhat disgust.

"Cuddling?" If Skulduggery had eyebrows Valkyrie knew one would be raised.

"Well no, not cuddling you, but maybe Tanith or, I don't know maybe I got a puppy..?" Valkyrie trailed off.

"Remember that case we did three months ago?" Skulduggery switched the subject before things got awkward.

"Er, you mean the one we _solved?_" She asked,

"The one that has been proved incorrect. The one that we caught a false murderer."

Valkyrie's eyes bulged, "What!? That took agessss! I wanna go home." She tugged at the skeleton's arm making him look down at her,

"You are overly immature." Skulduggery sighed "Let's leave this until tomorrow. Let's get back to Gordan's house, call Tanith and Ghastly." Valkyrie grinned,

"Sure." The two of them swept themselves into the Bentley and slid into the darkness. Trees reached into the air like outstretched hands in the night sky. The stars hung in the darkness watching over the city of Dublin.

Valkyries phone buzzed in a synchronised beat as she dialled Tanith's number. She failed resisting a huge grin when Tanith did finally pick up.

"Hey, 10 minutes, meet me at Gordan's"

"Oh well, hi." Tanith replied

"Bring Ghastly too."

"Slowwww down Val. We'll be there."

"Did you get me a present?!" Valkyrie squealed, unaware of Skulduggery trying but failing to block out the sound.

"We'll find out! Did you get me anything!?" Tanith giggled back,

"Well duh, Dumbo! Get your ass over to Gordan's!"

"Seeya there Val," Tanith smiled on the other end of the line.

"Seeya."

By the end of the call the Bentley was pulling up to Gordan's gorgeous estate.

"It's all mine," Valkyrie breathed, unaware she was speaking aloud.

"It's been all yours for three years." Skulduggery muttered,

"Are you angry with me for taking you from the park mister?" Valkyrie teased ending with a pout.

"As a matter of fact I am not." He responded

"Let's get inside you big baby." Skulduggery sighed and got out of the Bentley. Tanith's motor cycle was parked by a bush at the far end of the entrance. "Look they're here!" Valkyrie squealed again practically jumping with excitement.

Skulduggery leaned against one of the plinths that marked the great door's of Gordan's luxurious estate as Valkyrie bent over and worked the key in the lock. Eventually with groans of protest the door swung open. The crystal chandelier sparkled in the lamp light of the house. Valkyrie took of her jacket revealing the strong muscles underneath and threw it to a chair Gordan used to read in. The wild girl ran into the living room to find Ghastly and Tanith already sitting all comfortable and relaxed inside. Valkyrie stopped dead on her tracks,

"How, in God's name did you get in here?"

"We used the door." Smiled tanith.

"Is that true Ghastly?" Valkyrie raised an eyebrow. Ghastly looked at her and smiled dumbly with a nod **(I haven't made Ghastly stupid I've just made him bad at lying)**. "No, you couldn't have the door was locked."

"How did we get in then?" Tanith pouted and threw the chin in the air, just in time for Skulduggery to come round the corner.

He pointed upwards "Your bedroom window Valkyrie, It's been smashed." Tanith bit her lip before squealing again and running toward Skulduggery for a hug.

"SKULLY! SKULLY! SKULLY! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Skulduggery gladly returned the hug, which Ghastly joined in. Eventually Valkyrie recovered from the loss of her window and jumped onto her three friends making the entire party fall over. Resulting with poor Skulduggery lying on the floor grunting with three people lying on top of him, and taking their time to get off.

Once they all had regained themselves and everyone had themselves a warm mug of hot chocolate Valkyrie leaned by the fire and snapped herself a spark. The tree was magnificent. The tree alone towered to the ceiling of the living room and was sparkling with fake snow. It's christmas lights flashed light blue and white. Midnight blue and pearly, China white bulbuls were spread out evenly along the tree, and at the top was one of Skulduggery's many hats.

Though there was a large beautiful, soft sofa that could easily fit all four onto it, Valkyrie, Tanith and Ghastly all grabbed a pillow and sat at the feet of the tree holding their hot chocolate to their bodies. It _was_ more Christmassy this way. Skulduggery however been that kind of Christmas grinch that he's known to be leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

Tanith jumped up spilling her hot chocolate, "Okay me first!" She took a moment of searching in her back to find and little parcel wrapped in leather. "Valkyrie this is for you." She passed the parcel into Valkyrie's hand. Valkyrie read out a little note that rested on the leather to herself under her breath, "_Valkyrie, you have been my best friend and sister ever since we met in China's library. I have saved your life and you have saved mine in so many ways. I'll always be thankful for that meeting. And I'll always be there for you. Tanith X. P.s Merry Christmas!" _Valkyrie put her hand to her heart and waited for the moment to pass before slowly and carefully undid the leather to reveal a little wooden box, beautifully engraved. She undid the little latch restraining the lid, inside the the wooden box was a little sword, an exact replica of Tanith's sword. The swords tiny details engraved into the hilt were beautiful pieces of fine craftsmanship. There was no sign of where Tanith had it made, or who created the piece but Valkyrie worked out that it must've been an expensive business.

She turned to Tanith who suddenly looked sheepish, "Tanith-"

Tanith interrupted "It's only a paperknife, but you can use it for, you know, other things too." she trailed of. Valkyrie put down the box and ran over to Tanith who was still standing. She send her a massive hug,

"Tanith, it's beautiful. Thank you." The two girls broke up.

"I guess I should probably do one now," Valkyrie smiled, she reached under the tree and brought out a present wrapped in brown paper stamped with all over with little scissors. "Ghastly, for you." Ghastly smiled and took the gift and read out the note to everyone.

"_Ghastly, I really am terrible at writing letters_," that send a couple of laughs among the party. "_So I'm going to start with the basics, Merry Christmas! You're the best tailor in the entire world, and one of my best friends too, again Merry Christmas! -Val X, I tried." _The room filled with laughs, even Skulduggery. The box Ghastly was given was nowhere near as extravagant as Tanith's gift, but it was in a certain sense, _smart_. It was a little black papered box with a brown papered lid, a little black ribbon poked out the bottom of the top lid so Ghastly could find what awaited him. Inside the package was a fine bronze pocket watch. The tailor slid the thing through his fingers intrigued by its beauty. Valkyrie standed next to him her fingers knitted with anxiety, biting her lower lip.

"Well? Do you like it?" her fingers knotted themselves.

"I love it Val!" He slipped it into his breast pocket and stood up proudly to give Valkyrie a hug, the hug wasn't near as emotional as Tanith's but Valkyrie could still tell he meant it.

"Okay Ghastly it's your turn to give a present!" Squealed Tanith. Ghastly nodded slowly before reaching into his bag and taking out a parcel the size of his palm.

"Tanith m'lady," He mock bowed, Tanith giggle and took the present from his hand. She read the letter.

"Dearest Tanith, we've been together for seven years now. It's a joy to me that we can celebrate this year. I love you so much. Ghastly X." Tanith slowly folded up the letter and failed in hiding the tears pricking her eyes, she unwrapped the gift. Inside there was a black lacquer box with GHASTLY printed in white on the lid. tanith peeked inside to find a handmade leather woven bracelet with a bronze clasp hiding the two ends together. Tanith slipped it on, it went wonderfully with her leather waistcoat. "Ghastly, it's wonderful…" Tanith was breathless. She stepped over the minefield of wrapping paper and enveloped Ghastly in a hug and whispered in his ear, "Thank you."

Skulduggery eventually stepped in.

"Now all of you have given a present, I think it's my turn." He turned round to a leather bag he'd brought with him and in each hand he brought out two gifts. Two wooden boxes. He handed one to Ghastly and the other to Tanith. Tanith raised an eyebrow,

"You know theres three of us right?" She asked,

"I am fully aware of that."

"You didn't get Valkyrie one? Why wouldn't you get Val one?" she said.

"I did think about it."

"But you didn't get her anything." Tanith pushed on,

"Honestly Tanith does it matter?" Valkyrie said. All faces turned to Valkyrie, except Skulduggery's who stayed facing Tanith,

"Well of course it matters, he didn't get a gift for you." She shrugged as if shrugging suddenly helped proving her point, "It's Christmas…" Valkyrie shook her head and lowered her voice so only Tanith could here,

"Tanith it _doesn't_ matter."

"As I was saying, open these tomorrow." The swords woman and the tailor both silently took the gifts from the skeleton.

"Does anyone have anymore presents?" Asked Valkyrie breaking the horrible silence. All three shook their heads. "Wait Tanith, Ghastly neither of you have prezzies for Skul?" Tanith fumbled with her box,

"Never really thought he was the Christmassy type, you know?" she said nervously,

"I, I-" Ghastly sent a glare to Skulduggery, "I did _think_ about it." Valkyrie laughed

"Well I did." She reached under the tree and retrieved a tiny grey box and handed it to Skulduggery,

"Merry Christmas Skul."

"You too Valkyrie." He said warmly and opened the box. Inside there was a little pillow of black velvet that cushioned a pair of cufflinks shaped like little silver sparrows. He gently fastened both to his shirt with ease,

"They look good on you." Valkyrie smiled, if Skulduggery had a face she knew he'd be smiling.

"They do, thank you Valkyrie." He brought her into a skeletal hug.

"Me and Ghastly can't get home in this weather Val, so uh, can we stay in your spooky mansion?"

Valkyrie laughed, "Of course Tanith!" Valkyrie waved her hand and sent a gush of air to extinguish the flames so they were in pitch darkness. "Well I'll see you guys tomorrow!" And the girl raced up the stairs ignoring they shouts and laughs of her friends in the dark.

**Hope you like that! Chapter 2 is coming round soon!**


	2. The Star Inn

**Alright I'm back, this chapter won't be so long so don't worry! Hope you like it!**

Valkyrie lay in her bed awake until her digital clock read 3:27am. She rummaged through the rubbish that she had thrown around her head mentally, all the odd ends that she hadn't cleared up. Valkyrie had memories from three years ago thrown in with memories from yesterday. Valkyrie groaned as she turned over onto her side and then froze. She heard _clack clack clacking_ behind her door, it took Valkyrie more time than it should have before she realised Skulduggery was awake, she frowned. What was Skulduggery doing on the top floor, sounded like he was pacing, but Skulduggery never paced. She groaned again and sat up, she stared at the wall in front of her for a minute or two, she could still hear the clacking of Skulduggery's bones. Light shone through her the blinds of her broken window. White, beautiful, winter light.

Behind the door Skulduggery walked back and forward as he'd been doing for the last hour and a half. The door opened Valkyrie all fresh came out of her room,

"Your pacing woke me up." She said flatly,

"Merry Christmas to you too." He said.

"Christmas was yesterday, todays boxing day."

"You know what else it is today?" Skulduggery would be smiling Valkyrie knew. Valkyrie shook her head, "Do you know what we have to do?" A horrible look of realisation struck across Valkyrie's face.

"Oh my God, you want to drag me on another case don't you? Ugh, you asshole."

The skeleton opened his arms a little "Merry Christmas."

"I hate you." Was the first thing Valkyrie said when the two detectives slipped into the Bentley,

"We have to do this today because we didn't do this yesterday."

"Skul, they would've cleared the body. We may as well relax." She groaned.

"You know Valkyrie there was a reason camera's were invented." Skulduggery said. They drove on in silence for three hours. Valkyrie had long called asleep by the time they had arrived.

When the young detective got out of the passenger seat of the Bentley she looked up she saw white snowed rolling hills and little white sheep grazing on what looked like snow, below her was a little ditch that she decided to ignore. Skulduggery was saying something that Valkyrie took no head of. She twisted around and looked up at the sky, not a patch of blue in sight. She looked beyond the sky she looked to the horizon, a clear dark sea. Valkyrie stepped back overwhelmed by the view. She gasped when the rock she had stepped on gave way under her weight, she stumbled into the ditch that she had ignored and pitied herself in the cold, grainy mud. Skulduggery who hadn't even realised Valkyrie's disappearance carried on saying whatever he had been saying.

"The town of Mayo, beautiful hills, wonderful weather, extravagant beaches and-"

"Skully I hate to break it to you but I'm not listening." The skeleton looked at his partner sitting arms crossed, crossed legged in the mud. He sighed and muttered,

"And ditches filled with mud." He helped her up and let her dust herself off.

"Skulduggery what are we doing here?" Valkyrie almost snapped as she snatched Skulduggery's hat from his skull. In a second Skulduggery had snatched his hat back and scowled Valkyrie for risking his disguise.

"We're here because this is where the case left us. We're staying in The Star Inn just down a little way from here." He said.

"Were staying in a pub?" Valkyrie made a face, "Will it be nice?" Skulduggery considered the question carefully.

"It will be loud." He said finally. Valkyrie sighed and rolled her eyes, "Back in," he opened the passenger door to the Bentley, that was just a fresh air break. We only have to drive five minutes so don't go back to sleep."

The pub was a tall tudor looking house made with a thick thatched roof and dark wooden beams against heavily painted white walls. A sign hung from the doorway, it read simply The Star Inn with a silvery star painted on the wood. Skulduggery brought a dark brown leather bag out of the back of the car with the initials S.P printed on in faded black. Valkyrie spun around to face him.

"Skulduggery," She said with urgency, "I didn't pack!" Valkyrie ran her fingers through her hair with anxiety. Skulduggery face-palmed himself.

"You can go to a mall just down the road from here and get some stuff." He activated his façade before walking into the entrance.

Inside the bar was horrific. There was a terrible stench of vinegar that lingered around the round beverage-stained tables. The chairs we no more than small stools all different kinds and sizes. There was drunken singing, men sat around tables playing poker and just sitting in anticipation to witness who would be the next champion of arm wrestling. Three men at the far end of the bar were throwing punches at each other and cursing loudly. An old man in the corner near a staircase leading upstairs was playing a jumpy tune on the piano, as if his fingertips were actually jumping from key to key. It somehow reminded Valkyrie of Scrapegrace's pub. Skulduggery walked right past all the commotion to the bar, he called over what would be a pretty woman with her blonde hair tied loosely in a bun with a hair net, the woman looked so tired, so grey like she'd never been out of Mayo.

Skulduggery leaned against the bar table, Valkyrie quickly hurried after him.

The woman smiled "Heya, the names Whitney. Ya rooms right upstairs." She had a deep and sexy but soft voice and an accent that reminded Valkyrie of a certain Texan.

Whitney lead the two detectives up the stairs by the piano man to a dark wooden door. She bent over and pushed an old brass key into the lock of the door _why is everything so old here? _Valkyrie kept asking herself. Whitney smiled with relief when the door clicked open. Inside the room was a small round table, coved in different kinds of beverage just as the one downstairs had been. There was a large window with one curtain that only covered 3/4 of the window, opposite the window was one double bed. There was a single lamp hanging over the middle of the room activated by a brown thread pull switch. Whitney put the key down on the round table by the window and moved to the door frame. She grinned,

"And if you ever need anything mister, anything at all I'm right next-door." She winked before shutting the door behind her.

Valkyrie put here hands on her hips and cocked her head,

"You can't be bloody serious."

**Next chapters coming up! Please leave reveiws! This is going to be fun to write. I know it.**


	3. Tea With Tanith

**Back again with Chapter 3! Okay hope you enjoy, please review thanks for all of the support!**

"I'm going out." Valkyrie breathed, she reached into her pocket and felt around for some money, she groaned and flopped onto the bed.

She could practically feel Skulduggery grinning on the inside, "You don't have any money do you?" He laughed. "Take this," He handed Valkyrie £200, Valkyrie immediately shook her head and handed the money back,

"Skully I can't." She said,

"Of course you can, money's never meant a thing to me. Take it." He was right, money never did mean a thing to someone like Skulduggery, he didn't eat, he didn't drink, he got his clothes from Ghastly, Valkyrie knew, but this wasn't about that.

Valkyrie shook her head again, "No, Skul, I mean it's too much to take in cash." Skulduggery slightly froze in realisation,

"Oh I see, give me back one hundred then." She handed back half of Skulduggery's money.

"Cheers Skully."

"I'm going out to see what I can find out about the case."

"Okay see you back here then."

She stepped onto her tip-toes and kissed him on his cheekbone before skipping out and closing the door behind her. Soon after Skulduggery followed.

The shops were nicer than Valkyrie imagined, especially after the traumatising experience of The Star Inn. The streets were slim stone brick pathways with pretty salmon pink houses and shops on either side each house and shop had a apartment in the story above with pretty white window shutters. All of the roofs were blanketed in a thick coat of snow, Valkyrie was gazing at it all when her phone rang. Tanith was calling, Valkyrie answered,

"Tanith?" She held her other hand to her ear so she could her the other line better.

"Val! God! You didn't tell me where you went this morning!"

"Yeah Sorry I left _very_ early in the morning, I didn't find out until we were going until I was in Mayo itself."

"Yeah wanna get a coffee of something?" Tanith smiled on the other end of the line,

"Tanith, you're back at where ever you are. I can't have a coffee with you right now." Valkyrie heard Tanith's voice as if she was close.

"Look around," Valkyrie whipped around to see Tanith with the phone still held to her ear. Tanith grinned "Hiya Val. Coffee?"

Valkyrie found a sweet café to get a decent ham sandwich and some tea for herself, Tanith ordered a small espresso and a chicken and lettuce sandwich. The two girls sat with their hands curled around their warm cups, they were sitting outside so as you can probably imagine they were freezing, especially Tanith in her leather waistcoat.

"So," Val said though puffs of cold breathes, she closed her eyes before asking, "have you noticed anything different Skulduggery?"

Tanith nearly choked on her sandwich, "What other than the fact that you're all over him?" Valkyrie eyes widened slightly,

"Tanith!" She scowled.

"What?" Tanith said casually, "The way you sugarcoated it when Skul didn't get you a present for Christmas, or how you didn't blame Skulduggery _once_ while we were talking on the phone. Val in one sense he _kidnapped_ you."

"Anything apart from me?" Val didn't want to talk about this anymore. Tanith's shoulders sagged,

"Oh I don't know, he's been like that for the past few months, just plain grumpy. Especially aimed at you." Tanith looked thoughtful for a moment, then cupped her hands to her mouth, her eyes bulged so much Valkyrie was fairly sure that if Tanith leaned forward they'd fall out. "Val, he _likes_ you!"

"Tanith!" She scowled again. "Tanith, he _had_ a family. You're right I do like him, and I like him alot. I trust you to let it pass over and ignore it but even if he did like me," Valkyrie paused and sighed. "If he did like me, I could never compete with her."

"Who?" Tanith asked,

"His wife, Tanith," Valkyrie had become depressed and regretted bringing up the topic. She was eager to turn away and buy some clothes.

"I see." Tanith nodded. "Sorry to depress you." Valkyrie laughed,

"Me? Depress me?" She laughed again, "I'm just happy you're here Tanith! Theres no one I'd rather talk with about it."

"So where are you staying?" Tanith smiled,

Valkyrie smiled back, "The Star Inn, It's nice there and theres a nice view-"

"Val you're sugarcoating it again, I've seen that place, it's _horrible._" Valkyrie nodded,

"Yes it's quite frankly hideous." Valkyrie's eyes widened, "Wait Tanith where are _you_ staying?" Tanith grinned at Valkyrie and pointed to a salmon pink villa at the end of the street,

"See that villa?"

"Oh Tanith,"

"You see it?"

"Yes, Tanith I see the villa."

"Right there, Me and Ghastly have rented the entire villa to ourselves."

Valkyrie muttered under her breath, "Lucky, little bitch." She turned to Tanith again, "Wait Ghastly's here?" Tanith nodded,

"Yup." Valkyrie raised an eyebrow,

"Then why isn't he with us?"

"He's _sleeping."_ Tanith rolled her eyes.

"Ghastly the boxing champion, _sleeping?_" Valkyrie and Tanith both laughed.

"So whats Skul doing?" Tanith asked taking the finishing sip to her espresso,

"Detective case, I really just didn't feel like doing it anymore. I just sort of want to stop." Tanith just stared at Valkyrie, "Tanith?"

"You know Val, you're so grown up."

"Am I? I've never really noticed,"

"But look at you, little miss sophisticated with her fingers curled round her cup having girly talk with her friend in a café, just like they do in the movies."

Tanith payed for the tea and they both got up.

"You really think I'm mature?" Valkyrie asked, Tanith laughed,

"I said _grown up_ Val, you will _never_ be mature."

**I know, I know. This chapter was soooo rushed, and soooo boring to read but it was soooo fun to write! At least something has happened in the story now! Thanks for support, love all of you guys!**


	4. Hamish Goth

**okay this is Chapter 4 of The Two Detectives. This may be a little rushed so I hope you don't mind.**

Skulduggery was sitting with an old woman in a café, the old sorcerers's name was Helen Brew. She always nodded slowly as if something didn't sound quite right and spoke in a the like everything was miles away or just out of her grasp.

"So that murder back in Dublin, you say the murderer may have come in refuge to the old town of Mayo?" She laughed. "I don't see why you people don't just let him get away. It's only one murder, what about Mr. Sanguine? He's murdered many and yet theres been no great search party for him."

"This man had been a suspect of many murders for the last twenty-six years, Sanguine only rocked up say- around eighteen years? It's just priority Helen."

"Well in that case," Helen continued in her shaky old voice, " I wouldn't be surprised if he was around here at all, I've known many murderers in my life, him among the many. I keep they're secrets Mr. Pleasant."

"Please call me Skulduggery. Also this man killed people and not to worry you Helen but you we wouldn't defend you if they came to kill you if you are not willing to give information."

Helen laughed again, "Oh skeleton what is going on in that elaborate mind of yours? Why on Earth would they want to kill me?"

"Helen you just told me you knew their secrets, if they knew we were looking for them and their positions were at risk you would be the first person they'd come looking for."

"I beg your pardon but who's we?" Helen asked.

"Me and my partner." Skulduggery replied,

"So where is he?"

"_She _is shopping."

"Hm, dedicated. I agree to help you, but you must promise to protect both me and my family."

"You have my word." The skeleton detective nodded.

"So when about do you say this person fled to Mayo?"

"Around 11 or 12pm last night,"

"Ah, I know your mystery man. His name is Hamish Goth, he's killed many in his lifetime. His strategy has always been to flee to the most innocent places around."

Skulduggery leaned closer, "Where can I find him?" Helen looked tired,

"There is a masquerade ball going on in Mayo to celebrate many criminals work and success, in a large catacomb that no mortal knows about. It is illegal for sorcerers to go down there, which is why it is so wonderful for them."

"I see, strange. I wasn't expecting that."

"It takes a bit of time to settle, but Hamish received an invitation with the co-ordinates on it. He's going to be going. That is all the information I can offer I'm afraid."

Skulduggery got up "Thank you Helen it's been a delight meeting you."

"Thank you as well Mr. Pleasant."

Skulduggery was passing a shop when he saw a little glittering emerald neckless hanging on a manikin wearing a sleek black strapless dress. The emerald was mounted on a delicate silver chain with a silver dragon climbing up the side of the gem. He could imagine it on Valkyrie. Skulduggery turned into a dark ally way, out of the corner of his eye he saw a dark figure. He was about to blast that figure into the wall with one jet of air but before he could do anything someone elbowed him hard in the back of his skull. Skulduggery staggered as his hat fell to the path. He snapped himself some fire and blasted it at the man had blonde hair that stuck up on its ends just like Fletcher's did. He an extravagant suit just as Skulduggery was, his silver eyes shining. This man dodged the fire easily and smiled,

"Well detective? Lost your ability to put up a real fight?" The man threw a punch at Skulduggery that caught him in the jaw, he staggered again. "Ah, so that would be a yes then."

"You just caught me of guard." Skulduggery threw twin punches both hit the man square in the face, he sent more rapid punches to the mans chest. A sword pierced through Skulduggery's coat and scratched against his sternum. The skeleton fell to the ground hugging his ribs. _Bloody hell theres two of them_ he thought to himself.

"Psh, _this_ is the skeleton detective? I confess myself _un_impressed." The swordsman scoffed.

"He's usually better than this."

"So how do we actually kill him?"

"Dunno."

A scarred man grabbed the two men by their collars and threw them both into the wall, the blonde man slipped out of Ghastly's grasp and ran up the opposite wall and into the darkness. A creased piece of paper fell from his breast pocket. Ghastly kept throwing the man against the wall until he collapsed to the floor, he was gone.

"You've looked better." The tailor grinned.

"Just help get me up." Ghastly weaved his arm around Skulduggery's ribs and pulled him up.

"Put on your facade on," Skulduggery did so and soon after Ghastly did the same. Skulduggery picked up the piece of paper. The two men walked past the dress shop window and Skulduggery stopped. "You like it?" Ghastly raised an eyebrow,

"Yes I do."

Ghastly laughed, "It would look great on you." Skulduggery took a moment to imagine himself wearing the black dress with the emerald around his skeleton neck before saying,

"Ghastly, not funny."

They walked back to The Star Inn where Valkyrie was waiting with many, many bags of clothes.

Ghastly smiled, "Valkyrie," he pulled her into a hug. "You saw Tanith today?"

"I did. We had coffee, it was a shock."

"She didn't tell you? I did tell her to call you, I mean I called Skulduggery." Skulduggery deactivated his facade and nodded,

"He did."

"I have to go and find Tanith, but it was nice seeing you, and saving your life Skulduggery, and seeing you Val." And with that he left.

"So he saved your life? Wanna talk about it?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

The two detectives sat on their bed reading through a invitation printed on a slip of creased paper. it read:

_Hamish Goth, we invite you to join us in the Ball for the Unrighteous, It will be in the catacombs of Mayo, but if you need them, here are the co-ordinates. Many thanks._

"So that was Hamish Goth," Skulduggery muttered to himself.

"Are you going to the catacombs? I hate catacombs."

"_We _are going to the catacombs."

Valkyrie sighed "I hate catacombs."

**Uh, I rushed this so much but I hope you don't mind. I just had to get this done so the story had some shape. Thank you so much for all of your support, ily guys.**


End file.
